Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning™
Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning™'Trademarked in the demo's current title screen. is an upcoming horror game created and developed by Micah McGonigal. Not much is known about the game, other than characters from a demo version might return and there will be new characters, new items, new school subjects (previously hinted by a teaser), randomly generated maps and field trips, which are represented in the sequel, Baldi's Basics - Field Trip. The sequel released in July 24, 2018, the same date as a kickstarter for the full game separated from the current demo was released. If the kickstarter reaches $50.000, Baldi's Basics will start to get developed and will release in December 2019 or earlier. Unlike the demo, the completed Baldi's Basics will presumably cost money, to which the demo is free-to-play. Plot The plot will probably be the same as the demo; School is out, but the Protagonist's friend forgot his notebooks at Here School. He can go to get the notebooks, but will be late for Eating Practice. The player, as "The Protagonist", must collect all the notebooks. Baldi loves to challenge his students, so the Protagonist must answer some math questions in order to get the notebooks. Controls The Controls might remain possibly at the same way, but it is possible that jumping and other actions might get added. *'WASD: Move *'Left Click:' Pick-Up Items & Interact With Doors & Notebooks *'Right Click:' Use Selected Item *'Scroll Wheel / Numbers 1, 2 and 3:' Select Item *'Shift:' Run *'Spacebar:' Look Behind & Jump In Playtime's Minigame Gameplay It is possible that the expanded game will recycle mechanics of the demo. New characters and new items will be introduced, but remain unknown to public. It is unknown if some of these characters, mechanics and items might be unused content in the demo (PlaceFace, Slingshots & Locker Interactions). The gameplay might be a lot of times modifided than the demo, but nothing is currently known about it until when the game comes out. Characters It is predicted that the characters from the demo will return to the expanded game, at least most of them. *'The Protagonist:' The main protagonist. It must collect the 7 notebooks of his friend. Due to the game being a first-person perspective, its face remains unseen until Micah confirms it. *'Baldi:' The main antagonist. At first, a nice person but then an abusive and horrifying person. He is a teacher and loves Math and possibly other school subjects. *'Playtime:' A supporting character. She is a student who roams in Here School, looking for students to play jump-roping with her. She is currently the only female character. *'Principal Of The Thing:' The secondary antagonist. He is the bossy principal of Here School, and punishes the students that break the School Rules. *'It's A Bully:' The tertiary antagonist. He is the bully and a student of Here School. He blocks pathways and the Protagonist must give him items to pass. *'Gotta Sweep:' A supporting character. It serves as the janitor of Here School. It is a broom that cleans hallways fastly. It speaks in a loud and distorted tone. *'Arts And Crafters:' The quaternary antagonist. He is a shy sockpuppet that gets jealous of people that have more notebooks than him. He doesn't actually speak but produces static sounds. *'1st Prize:' A supporting character. It is a student that won 1st prize at Science Fair. It is a robot that loves hugs and transports itself by wheels. *'Friend:' A minor character. He is possibly a student and the reason of the quest. He forgot all his 7 notebooks in Here School. He is only mentioned in the story of the game. *'Filename2:' A minor character. He is a corrupted file that appears trapped in Baldi's Office. He speaks with a loud, distorted, static and corrupted voice. Easter Eggs Some easter eggs might return like 99, a recurring number. These easter eggs belong to the demo, so it is unknown if they will return to the expanded game: *In the graphics configuration, there are graphics named 1999. The graphics clearly features doors with the number 99, referring to the graphics and the edutainment genre, which became popular in the 90's. **A Death Screen also features a cropped 99, which would later turn red and make a loud sound. This will cause a game crash and add strange archives at the game files. *The Secret Ending is earned by failing the 7 notebooks. Glitches Some glitches will probably or possibly not return. However, considering how it is a expanded game, some of these glitches might be fixed in it. Baldi *There is a glitch in which Baldi can corner the Protagonist in a classroom, but stays stuck and can't jumpscare it. However, if the Protagonist moves, Baldi will give a Game Over. **The Game Over can be avoided if looking down which often works or by using a BSoda. Playtime *Playtime's game can be stopped by standing in a door, which would close and end the game or getting pushed by Gotta Sweep or 1st Prize. *Sometimes when her rope is cut, she will recover in very few seconds and say "Let's play" again and again as well as overlaying in the Protagonist for a few seconds before coming back to normal. Principal Of The Thing *If the Protagonist close enough to him, it will not receive detention for breaking any rule. *If the Protagonist enters the Principal's Office, he will overlap in the Protagonist. This can be fixed by leaving the office, unglitching him. Gotta Sweep & 1st Prize *if Gotta Sweep and 1st Prize push the Protagonist at the same time, Gotta Sweep will stay stuck in 1st Prize. The two won't be able to do anything, but the glitch can be fixed. Trivia *This is something unusual in a game series, as the first game (this game) is released after the second game (Baldi's Basics - Field Trip). *Interestingly, it will release in the last common year of 2017-2020. *Considering how the prize deliveries of giving money end in December 2019, it is possible that the game might release in December 2019 or possibly earlier. References Category:Baldi's Basics Category:Games